Brothers
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Cooper and Blaine. Triggers: Sexual situations between brothers. If this bothers you please don't read further. Blaine wakes up with an unfamiliar ache in his boxers and turns to Cooper for help.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Handjob from Brother. Not saying this is okay in any way. Just a story I've been thinking about. If you have a problem with this topic, please do not read. I have not decided if this will be a oneshot or if I will continue. I guess it will decide on how people view this and if they want more. Feedback is always welcome. But I do warn you, this is about two brothers. So if this triggers you, don't read on.

* * *

Blaine Anderson awoke one night from a dream he couldn't quite remember. But when he woke, he felt a strange aching in his boxers. What was happening? He was only fourteen and had never felt anything like this before. His parents were almost always gone because of their jobs. His older brother, Cooper, had basically raised him. Blaine sat up in bed, his mind racing. Was there something wrong with him? There was no way this could be normal. It was a tightening feeling that had a slight pain to it. He was too scared to rub it in case he made it worse. It might be embarrassing but he had to ask Cooper. He wanted this feeling to go away. Blaine climbed out of bed and slowly walked over to his brother's room. Luckily his parents were away on business. The last thing he needed was for them to find him going to his brother's room in the middle of the night. Their father had frowned upon it even when he was younger and had nightmares. But Cooper had always been there for him. He quietly pushed the door open and walked over to Cooper's bed, shaking him gently. Cooper groaned, stirring in his sleep before blinking his eyes open. "Blaine? What's wrong..?"

"Cooper…I-I think something's wrong with me.." Blaine said quietly.

Cooper sat up, giving a loud yawn and patting the spot next to him and waited for Blaine to climb up next to him. "You have a bad dream again?" Blaine shook his head. "What's wrong?"

Blaine looked down, blushing. "I…/It/ hurts…"

"It?" Cooper asked, smiling softly when he realized what his younger brother meant. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember. Why does it feel this way?" Blaine asked, on the verge of tears.

"Shh..No, Blaine. It's normal." Cooper said softly.

"It is?" Blaine asked, finally looking up and meeting Cooper's eyes.

Cooper nodded. "It will help if you rub it.."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "B-but what if…if I do it wrong..?"

Cooper chewed on his lower lip. "Just go slow, Blaine..You'll be able to tell what's good and what isn't.."

Blaine swallowed audibly, looking down again. "W-Will you..help me..?"

"I don't know, Blaine.." Cooper sighed. "I think you should do it.." But then Blaine looked up at him with those innocent and terrified eyes as he spoke in barely a whisper. "Coop..I-It hurts…Please…" And at the moment, Cooper knew he'd do anything for his brother. Though it was wrong, he couldn't take seeing Blaine in pain-especially when he knew how to make it go away.

"Make it go away, Coop..Please..?" Blaine whined. Cooper exhaled deeply, setting his right hand on his brother's thigh. "Okay..Just..Relax.." The older boy said quietly. Blaine nodded, his body shivering slightly as Cooper's hand worked its way up his thigh. Cooper reached Blaine's boxers and took a shaky breath before carefully palming Blaine's erection. Blaine gave a small sigh, looking up at his brother with fluttering eyelashes. Cooper rubbed up and down gingerly and Blaine reached down, gripping a pillow. His older brother closed his eyes as he slipped his fingers under Blaine's waistband and wrapped them firmly around Blaine and earning a gasp as Cooper started to pump him slowly. Cooper helped Blaine lay back as he worked his brother's member. "H-How does it feel?" He asked quietly. Blaine's hands found Cooper's arm and he tightened his grip on him. "G-good..So much…better.." Blaine breathed out, still looking at his brother. Cooper nodded, looking at how the moonlight cast shadows around the room and shined beautifully on his little brother's skin. He sped up his hand that was on Blaine. The curly haired boy's hips thrust up, meeting Cooper's movements as Blaine wrapped his hands around Cooper's neck, pulling himself up and kissing his brother deeply. Cooper froze for a moment before hearing Blaine whimper and started to pump him again as he kissed his brother back. He was so tiny, soft, and beautiful. He couldn't deny him this feeling of relief. Blaine moaned against Cooper's mouth before pulling back. "C-Coop…Something…Ohh..Something's happening…" Cooper hushed Blaine, laying him back again and tightening his fingers around Blaine. "Relax..It will feel good, Blaine…" And Blaine nodded, rolling his eyes at the sound of the older boy saying his name. He kept his hold on Cooper's arm as his body started to tense up. There was a strange burning in the pit of his belly. It was weird but something about it-about all of this-felt so warm and good. It made his little toes curl. Blaine's head dropped onto the pillow, his eyes screwing shut as his mouth fell agape. His small frame shook with pleasure as his hips thrust up without any kind of rhythm. A tremendously hot, explosive feeling came over Blaine as he came, spilling his seed over Cooper's hand. Blaine's vision went blurry as the aftershocks rolled through him. Cooper stroked Blaine through his orgasm before grabbing a couple tissues from his nightstand and cleaning his hand and Blaine. He looked over at his brother, eyes fluttering open and closed before a small yawn escaped his lips. The curly haired boy grabbed Cooper's arm and pulled him close and cuddled with his brother. "Thank you, Coop…Much better.."

Cooper gave a small smile. "Good. Goodnight Blaine.." he whispered, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "'Night, Coop.."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I must admit, I feel very awkward writing this. But there's just something about it that makes me want to continue it. I want to thank you for the positive feedback. Once again, I am not in any way saying incest is okay. I can't explain it. But I want to thank the people who have read this and also my girlfriend. I don't think I would've written more if it wasn't for her encouraging me. Here's chapter two. I really hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

A week later, Blaine was snuggled up under the covers in his own bed. He hadn't stopped thinking about the night in Cooper's room. He didn't understand how his brother made the pain go away and turn it into pure ecstasy. Blaine closed his little eyes and drifted to sleep. That night, he dreamt of his brother. He was laying in his bed again, moaning as Cooper wrapped his hand around him. Why did it feel so good? Did all boys go through this? But at that moment, Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. He was wrapped in his brother's strong arms and had the most amazing jolts of pleasure surging through him. Blaine's back arched off of the bed as he started to cry out. He woke up to Cooper running into his room right before he could finish his dream. Blaine's face was beat red.  
"Are you okay?" asked Cooper, his voice full of concern. Blaine nodded, avoiding his brother's gaze. "Why would something be wrong?"

"You were...screaming.." Cooper said, a little breathlessly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh," was all Blaine could say, feeling a twitch in his pants at the sudden closeness of his brother.

"What were you dreaming about?" Cooper asked softly when Blaine finally looked up. And that's when it clicked. Cooper saw the dark, lust blown eyes staring up at him. "Blaine..."

Blaine blushed, looking back down. "It hurts again..."

Cooper shook his head. "Try what I did to you. I promise you'll feel better." He slowly got up and headed for the door when he heard blaine's voice. "I can't..."

Cooper's eyebrows knitted together. "Why's that?"

Blaine looked up at his older brother. "It isn't...It doesn't feel as good as you..."

"Of course not. But it will be better with someone you love, B."

Blaine looked up in confusion. "But I do love you."

Cooper sighed, shaking his head. "I love you too, Blaine. But as a brother. I can't do that. It's wrong." he said softly, closing his eyes as he heard a little sniffle.

"I-It didn't f-feel wrong.." said Blaine and Cooper could hear the tears in his eyes.

Cooper sat back down and pulled Blaine close. "I know, Blaine. But it is. Brothers aren't supposed to do that. You were just in pain and you didn't understand. So I showed you. But now it's your turn."

Blaine looked up, his eyes wide. "Y-You want me t-to do that to y-you...?"

Cooper looked down at blaine. "No Blaine. I mean, you need to relieve yourself when you need it."

"Will you stay with me..?" Blaine asked in barely a whisper.

"Of course," Cooper gave a small smile, leaning down to kiss Blaine's forehead.

They laid in Blaine's bed for a while, Blaine impatiently waiting for his brother to fall asleep. Once he was sure he was, Blaine looked over at him. He studied his face and neck, the way his chest would raise and fall evenly, and the way the moonlight cast shadows over his body. Cooper was so beautiful. Blaine felt that twitch in his sweatpants again. But this time he reached down, his fingers slowly sliding under the waistband and trailing up and down his growing member. The curly haired boy gasped lightly as he wrapped them around himself. He tried to relax the rest of his body as Cooper had told him to the first time. He closed his eyes, imagining Cooper's hand on him instead of his own. Oh yeah. That was better. He remembered every feeling his brother's experienced hand gave him. Blaine turned onto his side, his face away from Cooper as he sped up his moments. He must've done something right because he stroked over a sensitive spot and his body jerked back. He accidentally pressed back against Cooper when he rubbed that spot. Blaine's eyes grew wide when he heard his brother moaned. It was the most delicious sound Blaine had ever heard. He needed to hear it again. He experimentally pressed back, wiggling his bottom a little and earning another moan. Blaine smiled to himself. It was him making Cooper make those noises. Another surge of arousal flowed through him, tightening his grip on himself and stroking himself faster. Blaine turned his head, biting the pillow to muffle his groans as he came. Cooper woke up from the sound, too sleepy to understand what was going on. Blaine pretended to be asleep and moved back to try to cuddle with his brother. But as soon as he felt Blaine's overheated body against his, Cooper's body shot up, realizing he was now fully hard. This was wrong. Wrong on so many levels. Blaine acted like he was stirring in his sleep before slowly turning over. "What's wrong, Coop?" Blaine asked.

Cooper had to fight back a small groan as he heard Blaine's soft voice. No. He couldn't do this. Helping Blaine once was bad enough. He couldn't handle this. He turned to his tiny brother-who was wrapped in his blankets and looking just as adorable as ever. Cooper tried to keep a straight face. "Nothing, B. Go back to sleep. I'm just going to get a drink." He smiled when Blaine tuned back over and let himself drift to sleep. Cooper headed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He couldn't believe himself. There had to be a better explanation. He had to have been dreaming of someone. Someone else. Anyone but his brother. Yeah. That was it. It was just some random dream. That was normal, right? The older boy sighed and headed to his own room and climbed into bed. That was it. No more sleeping in the same bed with Blaine. Nothing else could happen. He'd always be there if Blaine wanted to talk. But that's it. Nothing else. He had to do the right thing. But then he thought of his little brother's sweet face and how he helped him that late night last week. It was wrong and he knew it. He had to be strong and end it. But there was something in the back of his mind wondering if he'd be able to...

* * *

A/N: I don't think I've ever been so nervous to get feedback from a story as much as I am with this one. Tell me what you all think. I'd love to know. Also, if there's anything you want to see happen, any ideas at all, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm very open minded and will consider them all.


	3. Chapter 3

That Thursday, Blaine came home after school to find his parents' cars in the driveway. He sighed to himself. He had planned on trying to talk to Cooper about how he felt. Cooper had been avoiding the subject for days. It hurt Blaine to not have his brother the way he had before. He had thought about everything for the past few days. It was driving him crazy. He knew how he felt towards his brother. Sure, it was taboo. But there was just something that made Blaine feel complete when he was with him. Even when they were just cuddling, he felt like there was no place he'd rather be than there in that moment. Blaine knew in his heart, he loved his brother more in a way that he shouldn't. But he couldn't stop himself from feeling this way. He trudged inside and up to his room. Why did their parents have to be home? Now he'd have to wait even longer to talk to Cooper.

"Blaine? Is that you?" His mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Blaine walked to the ledge and looked down. "It's me.."

"We're having some friends over for dinner. It'll be ready at six. Make sure you're ready and keep your uniform on. I've already told your brother," She said before walking off to make sure her plans were all in order.

Shaking his head, Blaine walked to his room and got started on his homework. When he finished, he had about an hour left and took a shower before getting ready. Dinner went about the same as any other time his parents were home. They barely spoke to Blaine or Cooper. Except for the snide comments his father always had. They simply let them roll off their shoulders and acted as polite as possible in front of the company. After dinner, they were both sent upstairs and Blaine tried to talk to Cooper. But he wouldn't even have a simple conversation. Cooper changed and snuck out, leaving Blaine behind to sit in his room alone. He hadn't come home until late, so there was no chance of talking that night. The next week and a half went about the same way. Blaine would wake up, go to school, come home to a house of people that ignored him and thought he wasn't doing well enough. He could always be doing more, doing better. Nothing was good enough for his father. And as far as his mother went, she stood by everything her husband said.

Blaine was so relieved when his parents had left. Sure, he loved them. But they weren't really parents. They certainly didn't act like it. It had been almost two weeks since he had held an actual conversation with his brother. Blaine waited until he was absolutely sure his parents weren't coming back before going to find his brother.

Cooper was in his room, reading a book when he heard a knock at his door. "What?" he called.

"Coop…Can we talk?" Blaine asked softly.

The older boy groaned. "I'm busy." But Blaine didn't give up. He was determined to have this conversation. It had been bugging him and needed to get this off his chest.  
"Too busy for your brother..?"

Cooper sighed, getting up and letting Blaine in. "What is it?" Blaine looked taken back a bit when he heard his brother's tone. He tried brushing it off and walked in, sitting on the bed. His hands started to shake as he looked down. Cooper took in his brother's nervous expression. "Blaine, what's wrong..?"

"I miss you…You haven't said more than a few words along the lines of 'I'm busy' to me in over a week.." Blaine said quietly.

"Our parents were home, B. I couldn't have them even think something was up. But speaking of that. Nothing is. Okay?" Cooper said, still standing at the door.

"I…Coop…I think I love you.." Blaine said quietly, choking in his words.

Cooper tried to ignore the ache in his heart. He knew how he felt towards Blaine. But he had to end this. And end it now, before it was taken further. "Blaine..You don't know what love is..You're too young.."

"Cooper, please just listen...I know what I'm talking about. I've never felt this way. When I'm with you, my heart starts to pound. Especially when you hold me..I think I like that the most...Just feeling safe and loved in your arms...I care about you more than I even care about myself. You always know how to cheer me up. Even when no one else can. Mom and dad always made me feel like I'd never be enough. Like I couldn't please anyone. But you're always telling me how much you see in me and making me feel like I'm capable of doing whatever I want. Cooper, you make me feel so...I can't even describe it. I'm happy with you..But when you stopped talking to me..It hurt, Coop. I haven't been able to pay attention at school or anything. All I've thought about is you..." Blaine finished, looking up at his brother from under his lashes as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Cooper had to bite his tongue. His heart swelled inside his chest. He wanted to reach out and pull Blaine close. He wanted to tell him he understood and felt that way too. But he had to be strong and do the right thing. He had to end this and if he didn't do it now, he didn't think he'd be able to. Cooper took a deep breath, bracing himself for the hurt he was about to cause. "Blaine..I love you. But as my /brother./ That's all we are…"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I don't believe you.."

"I am your brother, B. I know this hurts. But you need to see how wrong this is. We cannot do this."

"Then tell me this," Blaine said, standing up and walking over to his brother. "Why did you kiss me back?"

Cooper's eyes went wide for a moment before he composed himself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cooper! I was there too! You kissed me back. If you didn't feel something, you wouldn't have done that."

"Blaine please.." His voice was almost a whisper. "I…I can't.." But Blaine cut him off, pulling Cooper down by his collar and kissing him deeply. Cooper was stunned at first but couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips. No matter how wrong it was, he had missed this. His hands found their way to Blaine's tiny waist. Blaine made the most gratifying moan and Cooper got lost in the sound as he pulled him closer. Blaine pressed his palms to his brother's chest, slowly bringing his hands down. He kissed Cooper fiercely as he found his way over the front of his jeans. "B-Blaine…I-I don't…I don't know.."  
"Shh..No one has to know..Let me take care of you now.." Blaine whispered soothingly, a bit surprised at how sure he sounded. He kissed Cooper before he could protest and unbuttoned the jeans and pulling them down just enough to see his hardening member in his boxers. Blaine pulled back so he could watch as he pulled it out from under the thin fabric. He gasped as he saw and felt the long, thick dick in his hands. The curly haired boy wrapped his hand around his brother and started stroking him slowly, looking up when he heard Cooper sigh. "I-Is this okay?" Cooper reached down, curling his fingers around Blaine's and showing how to add the amount of pressure he liked. He sped up their hands, moaning at the feel. "Oh god..Yeah..Like that.."

Blaine licked his lips as his breathing hitched when he heard the noise. He had never thought touching anyone like this would feel so amazing. Cooper felt so hot and heavy in his hand. Blaine felt himself twitch as his brother gave another moan. He used his free hand to rub over his own jeans, closing his eyes as he exhaled. Cooper stopped both of Blaine's hands. "H-Hold on.." He breathed out, leading him over to the bed. Blaine lied down and Cooper steadied himself over him and brushed his throbbing cock against Blaine, causing him to make the most indulging sound.

"So..So much better.." Blaine gasped, lifting his hips to add friction to his own member. They grinded their hips together a few more minutes before Blaine's head fell back. "C-Coop…Ahh…I-I…" the younger boy panted before coming hard on his own stomach. Cooper lay next to Blaine, stroking himself fast as he watched Blaine come down from his orgasm. Once Blaine's breathing slowed, he turned over and pressed his hand to Cooper's. The older boy wrapped his hand around Blaine's and started pumping. "Ohh…Blaine..Harder.." Cooper breathed out, dropping his own hand and thrusting into Blaine's hand. Blaine tightened his grip a little as he sped up, taking in the way his brother fell apart next to him. "Blaine…Ahh! Fuck!" Cooper moaned loudly, gripping the sheets as he came, long and hard on his stomach and chest. Blaine watched in amazement as he watched his brother's back arch beautifully and come. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so hot and perfect. Cooper panted as he came down from his glorious high. He looked up at Blaine with heavy lidded eyes. "Kiss me.." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for your support. It helps me more than I could explain. I hope you really like this chapter. Any thoughts? Ideas? Let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days, Blaine felt like he had never been happier and it definitely showed. He was at Warbler practice one afternoon when Wes, one of the council members, banged his gavel and started talking about their next competition. When he was finished, Blaine stood and asked to sing a song. He had been feeling so amazing since he opened up to Cooper. Everyone agreed, of course. Together, they were amazing and sounded perfect. But they all looked up at Blaine as their lead man. The boys loved watching him perform. He danced around as he sang No Doubt's Hella Good. Wes smiled as Blaine sang. He had been so down the past few weeks. But something had happened in the previous few days. Blaine was smiling all the time and just happy. Wes loved seeing his friend this way. But he couldn't help but wonder what it was that made Blaine so happy. He wondered if he had found someone. Afterall, Wes was the only one Blaine had come out to. Most of the Warblers had suspicions about Blaine be gay. But they never questioned it. He would tell them when he was ready. And honestly, either way, it didn't matter to them. The entire group clapped and told Blaine how amazing his performance was before practice ended. As everyone was heading out, Wes walked up to Blaine.  
"Hey Blaine. What're you doing today?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not much. Cooper is picking me up but I don't think we're doing anything. Why?"

"We haven't hung out in a while. You want to hang out?"

"Yeah!" Blaine smiled. "You can come over and we can have one of our Call of Duty marathons."

"Oh, you're so going down, Anderson!" Wes challenged.

"We'll see," Blaine said, reaching up and rubbing his neck.

Wes couldn't help but look where Blaine's hand was. There was a small, dark purple bruise there. It was definitely a hickey. "Ooohh…Who gave you that?"

"G-gave me what?" Blaine asked, blushing as he tried to hide it.

"That hickey," Wes said, not letting it go.

"Oh..Umm, no one..You don't know him.." Blaine said quickly.

"Someone special?"

"Not really. It's nothing, like, official or anything." Blaine said, looking down. "You ready to go..?"

Wes nodded and they headed out to where Cooper was waiting. "Hey Blaine. Nice to see you again, Wes. You coming over?"

"You too, Coop. Yeah, we were gonna hang out if that's alright." Wes smiled.

"Not a problem." Cooper said as they all got in the car. He turned the radio to some random station and Blaine started singing.

"_Someone to comfort me and hold me  
Through the long lonely nights  
'Till the dawn  
Why don't you take me away  
Dream lover come rescue me  
Take me up take me down  
Take me anywhere you want to baby now  
I need you so desperately.."  
_

He sang that last line as he looked over at Cooper. His brother smiled. "I can't believe you remember that song. You were like one when it came out." He said, chuckling lightly.

"I love this song. You used to let me listen to her and a few other people when mom and dad were out." Blaine said, smiling.

"I remember," Cooper said softly as Blaine started singing again. Wes looked back and forth between the two boys in the front seat. Why had Blaine looked at Cooper like that? They were close but that was a little weird. And that hickey..? Wes shook his head. That was insane. There was no way those things were connected. He pushed the thought aside and listened to Blaine and Cooper sing as they drove. Once they were at the house, Blaine and Wes headed straight to the living room and placed the game into Blaine's PlayStation three and turned on the big screen television.

A little while later, Cooper ordered pizza for them and they all ate before getting back to their game. The older boy sat back on the couch as he watched his brother and Wes. He couldn't help but smile at how cute it was when Blaine got really into it and yelled at the screen. Blaine was beating Wes and Wes pushed Blaine playfully, causing him to drop his console.  
"Hey!" Blaine said, picking it back up and knocking Wes over. They abandoned their game and started wrestling in the middle of the living room. Cooper giggled as he watched them. He went to move the table in front of the couch so they wouldn't break it. But once it was out of the way, Blaine and Wes each grabbed one of Cooper's legs and pulled so he fell down with them. The older boy laughed as he turned around, pushing Wes lightly as Blaine tried to attack Cooper. Cooper stood up before Blaine could get to him and crouched down, throwing a giggling Blaine over his shoulders and dropping him on the couch like he used to when Blaine was a little kid. Wes got up and jumped onto Cooper's back and he did the same with Wes, dropping him on the opposite couch. They all wrestled a bit longer, having a great time before it got late and they took Wes home. _  
_

* * *

A/N: This one wasn't as long as the others. But I just wanted something cute and add a little interaction from someone outside of the family. And big thanks to ZombieRachelLOVESZombieQuinn for all the encouragement and help :D I hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

That Friday night, Blaine was sitting on the couch watching a movie when it started storming. He smiled to himself. He absolutely loved thunderstorms. Blaine grabbed a blanket and went to the glass doors at the back of the house. He cuddled up on the floor and turned on his iPod. Cooper came home a little while later. "Blaine..?" He called, looking for his brother.

"In here!" Blaine called back, a smile spread across his face at the sound of his brother's voice. Cooper came in and kissed Blaine's forehead. "What're you doing?"

"Watching the lightning," Blaine said softly. "It's so beautiful.."

Cooper settled down behind Blaine and pulled him close. He ran his hand through Blaine's hair. Well, he tried. "Why do you gel your hair?"

Blaine turned his head to look at his brother. "Mom and dad didn't like when I wore my curls when they had people over. I got used to trying to please them, I guess. Why? You don't like it this way..?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't say that," Cooper said softly. "I just like playing with your hair and I can't do that this way. Plus, you act more like you when you don't gel it down."

Blaine nodded, settling himself between Cooper's legs and resting against his chest. Cooper wrapped his arms around his younger brother and held him close. He smiled to himself when he heard Blaine sigh happily. "How was school?" Cooper asked.

Blaine shrugged. "It was alright. Same as always. Did my work and went to Warbler practice."

"Have any performances coming up?" Coop asked.

"Next month. So we'll be practicing a lot more."

Cooper thought for a moment. "Maybe I'll pop in sometime. I do miss it there. I want to see how it's changed. Think they'd let an old Warbler watch?"

Blaine looked up at him again. "Definitely." Cooper smiled as they lay back and watched the lightning strike. Cooper had zoned out a bit later until he felt Blaine stiffen. "B, what's wrong?"

Blaine swallowed hard and pointed outside. "Look.."

The older boy looked up and gasped. There was a small funnel forming in the clouds. "Blaine. Go down to the basement. I'll be there in a minute.." Blaine tried to protest but Cooper cut him off. "Grab your blanket and iHome. I'll be down in a minute." Blaine nodded, grabbing what he needed and heading downstairs. Cooper grabbed some drinks and snacks and his phone before heading down to see Blaine cuddled up in his blanket. "Are you okay?" Cooper asked softly.

Blaine shook his head. "I-I'm scared…" he said quietly, jumping as a loud roll of thunder shook the house. Cooper put on some music to calm Blaine before wrapping him up in his arms. "It's going to be okay. I promise.."

"H-How do you know?" Blaine asked.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you," Cooper said seriously. "We have that air mattress down here. You want me to blow that up so we can lay down? We'll listen to music and forget about what's going on outside." Blaine nodded and Cooper got up and found the air mattress before blowing up. He turned the music up and he and Blaine curled up together. Blaine looked up into Cooper's beautiful blue eyes before leaning in a little. Cooper grinned, leaning in the rest of the way and kissing his brother. He deepened the kiss, pulling Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and biting lightly. Blaine couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped his lips as he closed the space between them. He hooked a leg around Cooper's waist as he rolled his hips. Cooper gasped, his hands trailing down to the younger's hips. Blaine took his brother's hand from his hip and moved it around to cup his ass, making Blaine moan. Cooper pulled back and watched the pleasure play out across Blaine's face as he squeezed lightly. "Fuck, Blaine.." And if that wasn't the hottest thing Blaine had ever heard, he didn't know what was. "Yeah?" He breathed out.

"Just.." Cooper was cut off by Blaine rolling his hips onto his brother. "Ohhh, so good.."

Blaine bit his lip. "T-This is okay?"

"Very okay," Cooper chuckled lightly.

The younger boy thought for a moment before deciding to just go with his urges. He hitched his leg over, pushing his brother onto his back and straddling him. He pressed his hips down to Coopers experimentally, eliciting a low moan from the older brother. "Coop…You sound so sexy.." Cooper licked his lips, his eyes rolling back as he thrust up lightly. Blaine leaned down, kissing across his brother's jaw. "Can I touch you..?"

Cooper nodded. "Please..Please Blaine.." Blaine undid his brother's jeans, Cooper helping him pull them down slightly. Blaine took the hardening member in his small hands and started to pump slowly. "Mm..You're so big, Coop.." he moaned softly.

The older boy gasped at his brother's words. "Blaine..Ohhh..Please keep talking.." He breathed out, thrusting into Blaine's hands.

"So thick…And beautiful. I never thought one could be beautiful..But Cooper.." Blaine said as he lowered himself. His breath ghosted over the throbbing skin as he spoke. He chewed on his bottom lip, silently debating with himself. He wanted to taste so bad..It was right there…Just so close. But what if he freaked Cooper out? He didn't want him to jump into big brother mode and realize just how wrong this was. But before he could talk himself out of it, his tongue darted out and licked up the slit. Cooper's back arched, his mouth dropping open. He looked so beautiful. "Blaine…Blaine…Again.." The older encouraged. Blaine smiled, swirling his tongue around the tip. It was nothing like he ever expected. The skin was salty but there was just something about it that was just perfect. Blaine stroked him firmly as he sucked the head into his mouth. He wondered if he was doing it right..wondering how it felt when Cooper let out a long moan. Blaine pulled off, a smile plastered on his face. "Tastes so good.." he groaned, tightening his grip as he pumped his brother faster.

"B-Blaine..Shit! I-I'm close…" Cooper breathed out. Blaine sped up his hand, leaning down to kiss Cooper deeply as his brother's breathing hitched. His back arched further, his toes pointing and pressing into the mattress as little gasps and moans broke through his panting. Blaine was so close from just watching Cooper. He was so close from just that. With a few more strokes, Cooper was coming long and hard, crying out at the amazing feeling flowing through him. Blaine came in his pants from the loud moans his brother made. They both fell back onto the mattress in sheer bliss. Cooper pulled Blaine close, reaching down to take care of Blaine. But Blaine groaned, rolling away with embarrassment. Cooper smiled to himself but quickly hid it. "No, Blaine. Come here." He said softly, pulling his brother back. "That's completely normal, B. Don't be embarrassed. It's happened to me before.."

"Really?" Blaine whispered.

Cooper nodded. "Yeah. So just let me cuddle you." Blaine sighed happily, feeling much better in his brother's strong arms.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who keeps up with this story. It means a lot to me. I had today off so I wrote two chapters. Back to work tomorrow :/ But I will update as much as I can. But anywhoo I hope you all enjoyed! xxoo Follow me on Tumblr! bottom-bitch-blaine


	6. Chapter 6

The following week, Cooper had come in to watch the Warblers practice. It still looked the same, just different students. They did mostly top 40 songs these days, seeing that Blaine was their leading man. Cooper had to stifle a chuckle as Wes picked up his gavel.  
"As you all know, we have a competition coming up. We still need to work on our performances for that. But we are also holding a concert for the parents and Alumni of Dalton Academy. The council has asked Blaine and Sebastian," He said, gesturing to the two boys, "to come up with a special number. Are you two ready to show us today?"

Blaine smiled as they walked up to the front of the room. "We are. We will all be in pairs. Our sister school with be joining us for this number as well."

"Blaine will be representing them today." Sebastian added, smirking.

"Whenever you're ready," Wes said, nodding at them. Cooper looked on in awe at his brother, so calm and doing what he loved.

Blaine looked at Sebastian as he started. _  
"Ah, ah ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby…"_

Sebastian had been waiting for this all week. They had practiced their choreography plenty of times and had it perfect. But it was too safe for him. He walked over so he was behind Blaine and sang the first two lines awfully close to his ear and causing Blaine to gasp. The taller boy moved in front of Blaine and grinned down at him as they moved backwards._  
"I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever. I'll say it loud  
Now you're in, and you can't get out."_

Cooper was gripping the edges of the chair he was sitting in as he watched. He saw the blush that made it's way to Blaine's cheeks. Something inside him flared. He didn't like this. But there was nothing he could do. They were in public.

Blaine quickly tried to compose himself but he could feel the heat rising to his face. He tried to ignore the stares they were getting. He couldn't even imagine what they would say when they were finished. Blaine let Sebastian lead him as they danced and Blaine sang the chorus.

"_I can make you feel all better, Just take it in," _Sebastian sang, his hands lightly tracing along Blaine's hips, but moving quickly before anyone else would notice. He knew what he was doing to the younger boy and loved every second of it.

Blaine's blush grew, causing Cooper's blood to boil. He couldn't stand watching this guy giving even the lightest touches to his brother. Blaine had to take a deep breath to calm himself before they finished the song. They sang the last line together, standing in front of each other and Sebastian looking down at his partner.  
_"You're so good.."_

The room was silent as they finished until Wes awkwardly cleared his throat. He knew it wasn't anything like what they had prepared. Blaine wouldn't have ever agreed to have Sebastian that close to him. Especially when he had a family member present. "Well..That was…interesting to say the least. But I think we should think of some other ideas.."

Cooper gave a small sigh of relief. He didn't want Blaine anywhere around that boy. Practice dismissed and Sebastian found his way over to Blaine again, close enough for Cooper to be able to just make out what was being said. "What the hell was that?" Blaine demanded.

Sebastian chuckled. "You know that blushing schoolboy think you do? It's pretty hot."

Blaine couldn't help but blush. "Well, that wasn't what we rehearsed and now have to come up with something completely different."

"So we'll spend more time together." Sebastian shrugged. " Don't act like you don't want to. Blaine. I saw the way you looked when I touched your hips. You want more, don't you? No one could ever touch you the way I could.."

Before Blaine could react, Cooper jumped up. "Blaine! Let's go."

Blaine jumped, turning around to his brother. He had completely forgotten he was there. "W-What's wrong?"

"We're late." Cooper said sourly, looking Sebastian up and down.

"See you later, Blaine." Sebastian grinned, winking at Blaine before following the others out.

"I don't like him." Cooper spat.

"He's nothing, Coop. Don't worry about it." Blaine said, trying to shrug it off.

"Nothing? The way he touched you was **not** nothing."

Blaine stepped closer, looking up into his brother's beautiful blue eyes.

"If it helps..I would much rather it be you touching me there.." Blaine purred, surprised at his own voice.

The room was empty now but Cooper knew this was a bad idea. They needed to leave before anyone could come back and hear them. But his hormones took control, pulling Blaine close and kissing him desperately.

A few minutes later, Wes walked back in to get his music sheets and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Apparently they hadn't heard him come in. The kiss grew more heated and Wes walked out as fast as he could. He couldn't believe what he had just saw. But it all made sense now. The way Blaine looked at his brother when he was singing in the car. The way Blaine wouldn't say who had given him that hickey. The sudden change in Blaine's attitude. And now this. What the hell was he supposed to do now that he knew?

* * *

A/N: I wasn't going to add Sebastian or Wes finding out until later. But it all just kind of played out in my head so I had to get it out there. I hope you all enjoyed. I know, no one likes being left with a cliffhanger but I'm going to be updating soon. So keep looking out :D


	7. Chapter 7

Wes was waiting outside in the hallway when Blaine and Cooper walked out. "Blaine..?"

Blaine turned to see his friend leaning against the wall. "Yeah, Wes?"

"I umm..had an idea for a song for you..Can we talk?"

Blaine turned to Cooper, who nodded. "I'll meet you outside."

"What is it?" Blaine asked, smiling wide.

"Blaine..What the hell are you doing?" Wes asked, looking at his friend with pure concern.

Blaine looked taken back. "W-What are you talking about?"

"He's your brother."

Blaine gasped. Wes had seen. "H-How..? Wes…Please…Just hear me out.."

"Blaine." Wes said seriously. "Cooper is your **brother**."

"I know.." Blaine sighed, looking down.

"Is he making you do this?"

Blaine's eyes went wide with the implication. "No! No. Cooper would never do that. I…I started it.."

Wes just stared at him in confusion. "Blaine this is so wrong. It's not natural. He's family.."

"I know. Okay? I get it. He and I already went through this." Blaine all but exploded. "I can't explain it, Wes. But it's amazing…I've never felt so good about life and myself…"

"But Blaine…" Wes started but Blaine cut him off.

"You're my best friend, Wes. I know you don't agree. But either you'll support me or you won't. Just please..please don't tell anyone.."

Wes sighed deeply. "Just..I'll pretend it never happened. I don't know anything..Be careful, Blaine. I could've been anyone.."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you. I gotta go..But I'll see you tomorrow.."

They said bye before Blaine went out to the car. Cooper was quite the entire ride home. Blaine cuddled up close to him when they sat on the couch later on that night. "Why are you being so quiet..?"

Cooper shook his head. "Just tired, I guess.." he lied.

"Coop..Something's bothering you."

The older boy sighed, pulling back and turning on the couch so he was facing Blaine. "I've been thinking…"

"About?" Blaine asked, a bit impatiently.

"This.." Cooper said, taking Blaine's hand. "You know this means a lot to me..You mean a lot to me.."

Blaine swallowed hard. Why was Cooper looking at him like that? Why was he using that tone he used when he had bad news..? Blaine's heart sped up, beating against his chest.

"This isn't fair for you..Seeing you up there with that guy…Well, first off, I hated it because it wasn't me..But Blaine, I'm being selfish. You deserve to be with someone your own age…Someone that can take you out and you can be seen with. We can't do that. We'll never be able to do that.." Cooper said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Cooper.." Blaine said, his voice breaking. "I want you. I don't want him or anyone else. Please…Don't do this. I want to be with you.."

Cooper shook his head. "I just need you to try..I don't want to hold you back and have you regret this. Go out with someone. See what it's like to be able to do that. I need you to know what you're giving up if we're together.."

Blaine looked up with a glimmer of hope. "So..If I do go out with someone and don't like it..We can be together..?"

"If you choose me, yes. But give it a few dates. I want you to really understand, Blaine.."

Blaine nodded. "Alright.."

The next day, Blaine showed up for Warbler practice in a funk. Wes pulled him aside before it started. "Hey B. You okay?"

Blaine shrugged. This was a great opportunity to get Wes off his back about Cooper. "Don't worry about yesterday. It's..over.."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry you're hurt, Blaine…But I'm sure it's for the best.."

"I guess," Blaine sighed, walking off and taking a seat. He barely paid attention, trying to make it seem real. Wes hadn't said anything else about it the rest of the day. But at the end of practice, Sebastian made his way over to the couch Blaine was on. "Sad that we didn't get to dance together today?"

"Not at all. I prefer it that way." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Ooohhh, feisty. I like it." Sebastian smirked.

Blaine looked up at the taller boy. He was the only other gay guy Blaine actually knew. Sebastian was annoying as hell but maybe he could help him get closer to Cooper. "You have a car?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, grinning down at Blaine. "Of course."

"Let's go out.." Blaine said, a bit nervously.

"Well that was easier than I thought," The taller leered at him. "Want to get coffee?"

Blaine nodded, trying not to pull away when Sebastian wrapped his arm around his waist. He pulled out his phone and texted his brother. _"I'll be home later. Don't worry about picking me up. I have a ride."_

"_Everything okay?"_ Cooper sent back.

"_Yeah. Going to get coffee with someone. See you later."_

They headed to a local café and Blaine had to force himself to deal with Sebastian's remarks about Blaine being sex on a stick and how he sings like a dream. After about an hour of hanging out and talking, they walked out to the car and Sebastian leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine gasped and Sebastian slipped his tongue into his mouth. The other boy's lips were so soft and he definitely knew what he was doing. It didn't feel the same as when he kissed Cooper though. This wasn't special. It didn't mean as much. It really didn't mean anything. Blaine pulled back and gave a fake smile as he fluttered his eyelashes. He had a plan and he had to make Sebastian believed he wanted this.

Sebastian grinned. "I knew you couldn't stay away. Why don't we go back to my place where we can be alone?"

Blaine blushed, knowing exactly what he meant. "N-not today..Maybe next time?"

The taller boy leaned in, sucking Blaine's ear lobe between his teeth teasingly before whispering, "You look really good when you blush..Just wait until we're really alone."

Blaine gasped, stepping back and making Sebastian chuckle. "Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. This isn't the end of Cooper and Blaine. I'm doing this for a very good reason so just hold on for a bit. Blaine has a plan. But knowing Sebastian, he's a bit pushy. What do you think will happen when he does get Blaine alone? Can Blaine stand up for himself and say no? Or will Sebastian keep on?


	8. Chapter 8

When Blaine got home, Cooper was making dinner for them. He walked into the kitchen and sat down. It was a little awkward since his brother had asked Blaine to see someone else. But they were trying to ignore that.  
"How was coffee?"

Blaine smiled. "It was good."

"Who'd you go with?" Cooper asked.

"Oh. Just a guy from school. He did kiss me though.." Blaine said, biting back a smile as he saw Cooper freeze for a moment. He quickly went back to cooking and trying to sound happy for his brother. "How was it?"

"Different. Not great. Not bad. But different. I guess it's just something new."

Cooper nodded, going quiet for a moment. "You seeing him again?"

"Mhmmm," Blaine hummed. "He wants to hang out tomorrow. So you won't have to pick me up."

"Two dates in a row. He must really like you. Not that he shouldn't.."

Blaine smiled at his brother's awkward tone. "He makes that very clear. It's kind of nice…Someone being so vocal about liking me.."

Cooper closed his eyes, glad that he wasn't facing Blaine. "I'm happy for you, B. You mind finishing dinner? I-I need to get something from upstairs.." Blaine agreed and got to work on dinner as Cooper practically ran up to his room. He closed his door and locked it. Cooper laid down on his bed and hugged his pillow close. He **hated **this. Seeing Blaine so happy because of some other guy…A guy his own age. But that's how it was supposed to be, he reminded himself. Blaine should be happy and with someone he could go out with and have fun with. He deserved someone that could give him everything and not make him hide their relationship. He sighed deeply before getting up and washing his face so Blaine couldn't see the few tears that had managed to escape before he headed back downstairs.

The next afternoon, Sebastian took Blaine out for coffee again. He was a little tamer this time, not so full of himself. But Blaine figured he was just trying to ensure he could have his way with Blaine.  
"So how about that trip to my place?" The taller suggested.

Blaine shook his head, making Sebastian sighed.  
"Come to mine.."

Sebastian's head popped up as he quirked an eyebrow.  
"Really?"

Blaine smiled as he nodded his head.  
"Let's go," Sebastian said before Blaine could change his mind.

Sebastian parked in the driveway and Blaine lead them inside.  
"Want a drink or something?" he asked.

"I'd love to see your room," Sebastian purred.

Blaine blushed lightly, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs and into his room. Once they walked in, Sebastian gripped Blaine by his hips and pulled him close, eliciting a small moan from Blaine. Blaine scolded himself for it. But in all honesty, that was one of his most sensitive spots. Sebastian leaned in, his breath ghosting across Blaine's lips. He hoped this would work. Blaine was worried his plan would backfire and Sebastian would get his way. But if he timed it just right..It would work to his advantage. Blaine reached up, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair as he closed the space between them. The taller boy groaned, pushing Blaine back towards the bed. Blaine fell back onto the bed and Sebastian climbed on top of him. He leered down at the curly haired boy before licking across his bottom lip and slipping his tongue in to massage Blaine's with his own.

Blaine heard the front door close downstairs and smiled to himself, making Sebastian deepen the kiss. Sebastian pressed his body to Blaine's and thrust down lightly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and gave a loud moan as Cooper reached the top of the stairs. He stopped before he reached Blaine's door and heard his brother gasp and someone talking lowly.  
"Tell me how you feel.."

"Mmm…So **good**!" Blaine moaned.

Cooper couldn't stop himself. He ran in just as Blaine wrapped his legs around the other boy. "Blaine! What the fuck?"

"Cooper!" Blaine gasped, acting surprised.

Sebastian grinned at Cooper. "You gonna give us some privacy or watch as I make your brother fall apart?"

Blaine could see Cooper's chest rising and falling rapidly. He was fuming. "S-Sebastian..You should probably go. Text me later..?"

"Sure thing, babe," Sebastian replied, leaning down for one more deep kiss before standing, winking at Cooper before heading out.

Cooper waited until he heard Sebastian's car pull out of the driveway before turning to his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just doing what you told me to," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh? So I told you to invite him over? **HIM?** You know how I feel about him! Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you to try being with someone else? To try to give you up? Fuck, Blaine! Don't rub it in my face! And I told you to make out with him and wrap your damn legs around him? No! I said you should try dating someone. Not practically dry fuck him on your second date!" Cooper spat angrily.

Blaine slowly stood up, stepping in front of Cooper. "**You** wanted this. Not me." He said bitterly, turning to walk away. But Cooper stopped him. The older boy grabbed Blaine's arm and pressed their bodies together. His heart was beating so wildly, he thought it might beat out of his chest. Cooper leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine threw his arms around his brother, pulling him back and onto the bed. Cooper pinned Blaine against the bed, rolling his hips down. Blaine moaned, grinning up at his brother. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you cracked."

Cooper growled as he bit down on Blaine's neck. "I thought I was going to kill him..Seeing your legs wrapped around him…"

Blaine smiled, wrapping his legs around Cooper tightly. "Like this?"

"Yes.." Cooper groaned, rubbing their clothed erections together. "Fuck…Blaine…"

"Coop…Ohmygod.." Blaine breathed out. He was so turned on. He needed his brother. "More..I need more.."

Cooper ground his hips down again. "What do you want, Blaine?"

"S-Suck me..? Please?" Blaine asked desperately.

Cooper grinned, pulling Blaine's shirt off and kissing down his chest. He stopped, licking over each of his nipples and biting on them lightly. He worked his way down Blaine's stomach as he worked on pulling his pants and tight, black boxer briefs down. Cooper took Blaine in his hand, pumping him slowly as he looked at him through his lashes. Blaine arched his back. "Cooper…Ohhh…More…" His brother smiled wide, ducking down and teasing the slit, causing Blaine to bite his lip. "Coop…" He whined before Cooper sank down, taking Blaine completely. "Ahh! Coop!" Blaine practically screamed as the wet heat surrounded him. His eyes rolled back as he felt cooper work himself up and down his length. Cooper moaned around Blaine, sending thrills through his body. "C-Coop..I-I'm not gonna…won't last…"

Cooper slipped off with a leud pop. "I want to taste you, Blaine..Come for me.." he rasped, taking him deep in his throat and sucking harshly. Blaine arched his back, reaching down to pull at his brother's hair. He snapped his hips up, crying out loudly as he came hard down Cooper's throat.

Cooper swallowed all of him before pulling off and climbing up the bed to kiss Blaine deeply. "You taste so good, Blaine.." Blaine moaned softly, pulling Cooper close. "That was..amazing.."

"Thank you," Cooper chuckled, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep in his brother's arms.

* * *

A/N: I gotta admit, I'm very please with this chapter. What do yall think? What else do you want to see? Don't be shy :))


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school, Sebastian walked up and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. "Hey babe. Want to come over to my place today? We won't be interrupted there."

Blaine wriggled out of his arms. "No. I'm okay.."

"Why not? You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Sebastian smirked.

Blaine stopped walked. "I should've told you before...But I was just trying to piss off my brother.."

"Blaine Anderson was using someone? I didn't think you had it in you. Well, fortunately I am not looking for anything serious. So it pretty much works out, doesn't it?"

"N-No. I'm sorry. But I-I'm just not interested.."

"You'll change your mind," Sebastian said cockily before Blaine walked away. He saw him once again in the hallway that afternoon. He definitely wasn't going to give up. "I don't make cherries pop, but I sure do love to make a banana cream." Sebastian grinned, running his hand along Blaine's waist as the shorter boy blushed. Later on, in practice, Sebastian made sure to sit next to Blaine and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Are you from Ireland? Cause when I look at you my penis is Dublin."

Blaine couldn't help but give a small laugh as he blushed again. "You're impossible."

"I'd use the term determined," Sebastian smiled wide.

"Determined for what exactly?" Blaine asked.

The older boy licked his lips, leaning in closer so no one else could hear. "To see those perfect, full lips stretched around my thick cock."

Blaine's eyes went wide as he gasped loudly. He stood up and moved to an empty seat on the couch across the room. Sebastian just chuckled as he watched Blaine's neck and face become heated. After practice, Blaine was talking to one of the other Warblers as everyone filed out of the room. Sebastian stuck behind and waited for the other boy to leave. Blaine was gathering his books when he snuck up behind him and pulled him close. Sebastian ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides and rested on his hips. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Blaine asked, a bit annoyed as he tried to pull away. But Sebastian held him there and pulled him closer. "I was serious earlier.." He grabbed Blaine's hand and pressed it against the growing bulge in his pants, making the shorter boy curl his fingers around his length. "See what that innocent schoolboy act does to me?"

"I-It's not an act…Please..M-My brother is outside waiting.." Blaine said quietly.

"I'm sure he won't mind you being a few minutes late…And if he does, you've already told me how much you love pissing him off..And I know you're not **that** innocent. The way you were moaning and wrapping yourself around me yesterday proves that." Sebastian grinned at the memory. "How about just a little taste? You know you want it."

Blaine shook his head before Sebastian quickly turned him around. He undid his zipper and pulled his pants down just enough to let Blaine see him. "See how thick and hard I am? You did this..You want to taste don't you? I can see it, the way you're looking at me.."

Blaine gasped. Sebastian was big. And being a teenage boy, of course part of him had the urge to touch him. But this wasn't what he wanted. He only wanted Cooper. Cooper. Fuck. What if he came up to find Blaine? Blaine looked up at Sebastian, blushing to his scalp. "I-I gotta go.." he said before finally managing to pull away and running out to the car.

Cooper noticed Blaine's frantic expression as he got in. "B, what's wrong?"

Blaine was on the verge of tears. "J-Just take me h-home.."

Cooper turned to his brother. "Blaine..Talk to me.."

"Later..I just..I need to calm down and get away first.."

"Alright.." Cooper said, turning the car on and taking them home. As soon as he had stopped the car, Blaine hurried inside and up to his room. Cooper was driving himself crazy thinking about all the things that could've happened at school. He pulled out his phone and called Wes.

"Hello?" Wes answered.

"Wes. Did something happen at school?" Cooper asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine's in his room. He was crying when he got in the car.."

Wes was quiet for a moment. This was so awkward for him. "Umm..Coop..Maybe you should just leave him alone for now..I-I gotta go.."

Cooper sighed. He went upstairs and into their shared bathroom. He drew a nice, hot bubbled bath with Blaine's favorite citrus bubbles before heading to Blaine's room and knocking. "Blaine..?" But he didn't answer. Cooper carefully opened the door and saw Blaine lying on his bed, his face in his pillow. He sighed softly and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his brother's back softly. "I got a bath ready for you, Blaine. I..I thought you could use a little relaxation.."

Blaine slowly turned over, looking up at Cooper with sad, red eyes. "W-with the bubbles..?"

Cooper smiled softly. "With the bubbles. Come on. You deserve it, babe.."

Blaine's heart fluttered, a small blush making its way to his cheeks. Cooper hadn't ever called him that before. He carefully got up and settled into the tub before his brother came in and sat on the floor next to him. "Want to talk about it..?"

"You won't want to know.." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine. Something's wrong. I want you to be able to tell me anything.." Cooper said softly, reaching up and taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded, looking down at the bubbles. "I-It's S-Sebastian..I told him I was just trying to make you mad. I didn't say why. But he thinks..He's just so determined to get me…" He paused, not wanting to continue. "H-he even said it..That he was determined to get m-my lips…wrapped around him…T-then after practice…H-He made me touch him…over his pants…Then s-showed me…t-that…A-and I ran out…"

Cooper was clenching his teeth. Who the fuck was this kid to be forcing Blaine to do that? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Next time I see him…I swear to God, Blaine…" he growled.

Blaine shook his head. "P-Please don't…I don't want anyone finding out.."

Cooper sighed. "Fine..Just..Relax for now. I'll go order something for dinner and watch Disney movies in your room…"

"Thank you, Coop.." Blaine whispered.

Cooper leaned in to kiss Blaine's cheek. "I love you, B.."

"I-I love you too.." Blaine said softly, his face lighting up a bit.

They ate dinner and cuddled in Blaine's bed until the shorter boy fell asleep. Cooper was still heated from what his brother had told him. He got up and grabbed his laptop. Sebastian's father was a State Attorney. There had to be something he could find on Sebastian to scare him away from Blaine. He spent a while online until he found what he needed. Well, it was really in case he needed it. Cooper grabbed Blaine's phone and texted Sebastian._  
"Hey..I need to see you. Meet me at the trail by the school?"_

It didn't take long to get a response. Cooper knew what he was doing was wrong but he needed to get Sebastian away. He hesitantly pressed open.  
_"I knew showing you would change your mind. See you in a bit, beautiful."_

Cooper's stomach turned as he read the text. He erased the messages and set Blaine's phone back down before heading out. He pulled into the trail and waited until he saw Sebastian drive up and get out, sitting on the hood of his car. Cooper got out and headed over to him. "Smythe."

Sebastian turned. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So..Let me start by saying, I feel like a major bitch for this chapter. But it's what came to mind and if I didn't do it, it would've drove me insane. Lizzie, grab your tissues...

* * *

"You need to stay away from Blaine." Cooper said protectively.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he stood up straight. "Why? You want that sweet ass all to yourself?"

Cooper's eyes went wide. How could Sebastian know? He tried to compose himself quickly but he saw the spark in the other boy's eyes. "Oh my God. You do. You want Blaine, your **brother**!"

Cooper shoved Sebastian. "You don't know what you're talking about! He's my brother. I-I'm just looking out for him.."

Sebastian smirked. "I wonder what the headmaster would think about that. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want Blaine living with you.."

"You wouldn't.." Cooper said quietly.

"Oh. But I would. So the way I see it is you're going to leave him alone and encourage him to see **me**."

Cooper raged, standing up straighter as he remembered what he had found out earlier. He pinned Sebastian to his own car and growled angrily. "Or **you** will stay away and leave us the hell alone. You won't open your fucking mouth to **anyone**."

Sebastian chuckled. "And how are you going to stop me, Anderson?"

"Well, it's funny. I was on the internet before I texted you. Seems like daddy didn't hide everything about your past like you had hoped." Cooper warned.

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat. No. Nonononono. Cooper couldn't know anything. They had taken care of it all. His father had said so. This couldn't be happening.

"I came across a picture of you from a few years ago..Before your surgeries..You know what I'm talking about, right? When your parents used to send you off to all kinds of different fat camps. I see you've changed a lot sense then. But I bet you still feel like that little kid that people made fun of. It's a shame really. Maybe if you would've embraced who you were, you wouldn't have turned out to be this asshole. I'm not like most of the other adults around here. That see things but won't confront them. Because if we don't talk about our problems, they don't exist, right? But I saw more than you think yesterday. Those cuts on your wrists. Yeah, I saw those."

Sebastian had a look of panic in his eyes as he listened to Cooper. "You don't know anything!"

"I think I know enough.." Cooper said seriously.

"Enough for what..?" Sebastian asked, swallowing hard.

"Enough to ruin you," Cooper said darkly. "**If** you keep going after Blaine. Stay away from him and no one has to know."

"Fine," Sebastian spat. "I-I'll leave him alone."

"Good." Cooper said, letting go of Sebastian and walking off to his car. He went back home, guilt and relief flowing through him. He headed upstairs and changed before climbing into bed with Blaine and pulling him close.

The next day, Cooper tried telling Blaine it would be okay at school and if he needed anything just to call him. He didn't tell Blaine about the previous night. He couldn't. Blaine would be so disappointed in him. He watched as his brother got out of the car and headed into the school before pulling out his phone and texting him.  
_"Courage 3"_

Blaine couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he read the text.  
_"Thanks Coop. I really needed that. See you after school."_

Blaine was surprised at how the day went. Everything with Wes was normal again. But every time he saw Sebastian, the taller boy ignored him. They went through an entire practice without one word from Sebastian. It was unnatural. Sure, it felt good to not have him all over Blaine. But this…this was just too weird. After practice, Blaine carefully walked up to the taller boy. "What's wrong..?"

"Nothing." Sebastian said curtly.

"Sebastian..If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen.." Blaine said softly.

Sebastian thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell Blaine about the night before because clearly he had no idea about it. But he couldn't. Blaine would confront Cooper. Then everyone would know about his past. He had tried so hard to hide it. The memories alone were bad enough. Being that young, slightly overweight boy. He had been too shy to talk to people on his own. He didn't have the courage. Sebastian didn't trust anyone. Any time that he had, it turned out to be someone pretending to be his friend as a joke or they would just skip that and make fun of him without even trying to get to know who he really was.

He had gotten so depressed that he had started to cut himself. He'd go home at night and sit on the tile in the bathroom, razor in his hand. He would think about all the names they called him, all the nasty things that were directed towards him. He had no one. Not even his parents. They were too focused on his father's career. Sebastian would sit there, working up the courage. He'd take a deep breath as he brought the blade to his wrist and watched as the deep red ran down his arm and onto the gleaming white tile. It was beautifully tragic. The way the red contrasted with his skin color. The white and red went so well together as the emotional pain escaped with the blood. He had worked hard to not be that little boy. His father agreed to pay for weight loss surgeries. They called for a strict diet and work out plan that Sebastian followed down to every last detail. With time, he lost the weight and switched schools. He still had a few of the scars on his wrist from the deeper cuts. But no one had ever noticed. And if they had, they never asked or said anything about them.

Sebastian shook the memories from his mind and continued to avoid Blaine's gaze. "Thanks. But I'm better off on my own.." he said in barely a whisper before walking off.

Blaine watched as Sebastian left. Something didn't feel right. But he knew he couldn't force him to talk.

* * *

A/N: Ahhg. It killed me to write that. I can relate to Sebastian. I wasn't skinny. I had a few friends. But I was too scared to trust them because of so many other people that had hurt me. But luckily, I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world that has shown me you don't have to be skinny to be a beautiful person. She is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I love her more than anything. And for all of you that do have anything going on and you need to talk, I keep my PM on and I talk to anyone who writes me on facebook and tumblr. So if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here. My facebook is Gingerkid2010 and my tumblr is bottom-bitch-blaine don't be shy. And on tumblr, I answer all my anons too. So Just know you aren't alone.

But on another note, I will warn you all that something tragic will happen for everyone. I hope you all stay tuned and follow this story. Let me know what you all think. And thank you to every one of my readers. I love you all


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As I'm sure you've all guessed...there's a character death in this chapter...I don't really know how I feel about this chapter...But here it is..

* * *

Blaine headed out and met Cooper at the car. He thought about Sebastian on the way. Once they were home, Cooper finally spoke up. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah..I'm just kind of worried.."

"What about?" Cooper asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"S-Sebastian.." Blaine said quietly.

Cooper's entire body went stiff. "Why..? Did he do something?"

"No.." Blaine said. "Not really. He's just…not himself. He barely even spoke today. He looked so upset.."

"Maybe he was just having an off day?" Cooper suggested. "We all have those.."

Blaine just nodded, letting his brother hold him as he tried not to think too much into it. Cooper was most likely right. Sebastian would probably be back to his usual overly sexual self tomorrow.

The next day at school was a normal day. Blaine went to his classes and did all of his work, finishing his work before most of the others as usual. It wasn't until Warbler practice when things started to feel weird. Blaine didn't know what it was. The Warblers took their seats and Wes came in looking a bit stiff and uncomfortable.  
"I umm..I have some bad news.."

The room went quiet as they waited for him to continue. Wes took a deep breath. "As you all have probably noticed, S-Sebastian isn't here…H-He won't be…returning…"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Did he change schools?" Trent added.

Wes held his hand up, signaling for everyone to stop talking and Blaine's heart sped up. "No..He…He committed suicide…His mother found him late last night.."

Whispers and gasps suddenly filled the entire room. Blaine couldn't believe what he had just heard. He and Sebastian weren't close. They never had been. But he was still a Warbler…A brother of sorts. Without warning, the memories of seeing Sebastian yesterday impregnated his mind. The lost look on his face and the disconnected tone of his voice. Blaine felt like he should've done more. Maybe if he had, Sebastian would still be here. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he stood up.  
"I-I know this is a bit sudden and close to competition. Maybe some of us weren't his biggest fans..But he was a Warbler. I think we should honor him and sing a song for him for sectionals.."

The rest of the boys nodded. "Do you have anything in mind?" Wes asked Blaine.

"Yeah.." He said quietly, walking up to the front of the room and trying to calm his nerves as he started to sing.  
_"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand, I would understand  
The angry boy a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
You know you don't belong  
You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud  
You're the flash of light on a burial shroud  
I know something's wrong…"_

The other Warblers listened and watched Blaine sing as he got more emotional towards the end of the song.

_"I never thought it would come to this  
And I, I want you to know  
Everyone's got to face down the demons  
Maybe today  
You could put the past away  
I wish you could step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand, I would understand…"_ Blaine finished, his voice breaking on the last line. He couldn't help but think that he could've prevented this.

Practice ended early, everyone agreeing to use that song for sectionals in honor of the deceased Warbler. Blaine sat outside on a bench as he waited for Cooper to pull up. He slowly got in the car, not saying a word.  
"Why did you get out early?"

Blaine sank down in his seat. "C-Can we talk about it when we get home? So you won't be driving?"

Cooper looked over at his brother, fully concerned. "Alright.."

When they got home, they settled down on the couch and Cooper looked to Blaine expectantly. "Well..It's apparently something very serious..What's going on, B?"

Blaine broke down, tears spilling down his face as he curled up in his brother's arms. "I-It's my fault..I should've stopped it..I should've known.."

"What is? Blaine, what happened?" Cooper asked quickly, rubbing circles on Blaine's back.

"S-Sebastian.." Blaine gasped. "H-His mom..She found him last night…He's dead, Cooper…He took his life.."

Cooper froze, his breath catching in his throat. This couldn't be happening. This was all his fault. And here was Blaine, blaming himself for not seeing. He had to tell him. But what if he never forgave him?  
"Oh my god..D-Do they know why?"

Blaine shook his head. "I-I saw him yesterday…He wouldn't talk to me..I should've made him stay and gotten him to talk to me..M-Maybe he'd s-still be here.."

Cooper pulled Blaine closer. "Blaine..It's not your fault…"

"But I could've done something! I could've done more. But I just watched him walk away.." Blaine sobbed in his brother's arms.

Cooper sighed deeply. "There's something I need to tell you…But you can't tell anyone…"

Blaine looked up at Cooper. What was he talking about? And why now? They were talking about Sebastian. "W-What is it?"

"God..You're going to hate me.." Cooper whispered. "I-It's my fault.."

Blaine looked at his older brother with wide, confused eyes. "How? You don't even know him.."

"The other night…After you told me what he did to you…You fell asleep and I sent a text to him from your phone telling him to meet me…He thought it was you so he went…I was just going to tell him to leave you alone. But he found out…a-about us and threatened to tell people if I stayed with you..I snapped.." Cooper explained quietly, starring at the floor to avoid Blaine's gaze.

Blaine gasped. "C-Cooper…What did you do…?"

"I threatened him. I told him to leave you alone…To not even talk to you…And if he didn't stay away, I'd tell people about his past..things he didn't want anyone to know. B-But I swear, I wouldn't have really done it..He was saying he'd tell the headmaster about us and have you taken away from me..I-I didn't know what to do…I didn't mean it. I just wanted to scare him…B-but he…he…" Cooper trailed off as he started to break down. He couldn't look up at his younger brother. He knew Blaine hated him now. He was the cause of Sebastian's death. How could Blaine still love him even as a brother..?

Blaine stared at Cooper in shock and horror for a moment. He couldn't believe his brother was capable of doing that. But he did believe that he hadn't meant it and that he only wanted to make sure Blaine wasn't taken away. Blaine reached out and took his brother's hands. "I-I don't hate you.." he said softly.

"Why..?" Cooper asked. "If I could've held in my jealousy…If I hadn't texted him…He'd still be here.."

Blaine shook his head. "Whatever it was you said..It was something that he still felt strongly about. It was something that had followed him his entire life and you can't know that it was because of you. There could've been more going on, Coop. Sebastian…He didn't open up to anyone. I don't know. But you're my brother. You're more than that. And I will always love you. But..no one needs to know about this…I don't want people blaming you. We don't know what he was thinking. I really wish I could've gotten him to talk…"

"I-I'm so sorry Blaine…" Cooper said, choking on his own words.

"Shh..I know..I am too…I shouldn't have used him like that…Just…Make sure you're at sectionals. Not just for me…But for him..We're singing a song for him.." Blaine said quietly.

Cooper nodded. "I'll be there.."

* * *

A/N: As I said before, I'm in the middle with this chapter. I kind of rushed it. I wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I can move on to other plans but I got called into work for the closing shift so I kind of just hurried with this one. I hope I did it justice. I know a lot of you aren't fans of Sebastian. I am. But I think that's more because of the story I write with my girlfriend, It Started As A Negotiation. But anyways. I hope you all liked this chapter. Reviews always make me feel better :))

AAAAnnnnddddd It would mean a great deal to me if people would check out the story I uploaded a few days ago. It's called What You Own. It's written by my girlfriend. It's a Glee/Hunger Games crossover. To be honest, I haven't seen the movie or read the books. I don't even think I've even seen the books in person. Although, I will soon :D But anyways, my point is, I've been reading what I uploaded and what she has ready for the next chapter and even though I know nothing about The Hunger Games, it's very easy to follow and I think it's so interesting. But enough of me fangirling over my girlfriend xD Please check it out and review please? Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: About my last author's note, I wasn't saying no one was a fan of Sebastian so I wanted to kill him off. What I meant was, some people would be relieved that he wasn't in the picture. Some people had written me about how they can't stand him and whatnot. I, for one, am a fan. And as for killing him off, it just came to me and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I'm sorry for those who thought it was too much. But that's just where it went for me. But on another note, I really hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

The next few weeks were hectic. Blaine had been busy with practicing for Sectionals. They had decided on three songs that they would dedicate to Sebastian. Blaine and Cooper still felt guilty for what had happened but they tried not to think about it too much. Their relationship had progressed. Recently, Blaine had asked Cooper to finger him and his older brother complied happily. They were much closer in every way now.

It was the day of Sectionals and Blaine couldn't have been more nervous. They were last to perform. The Warblers took their seats in the audience and watched McKinley go first. They were amazing. They had performed a mash up of Rihanna's Fly and R Kelly's I Believe I Can Fly, Halestorm's Here's To Us, and Kelly Clarkson's Stronger.

Next up was a female acapella group who had chosen The Wanted's Glad You Came, Lenny Kravitz's Stand, and U2's It's A Beautiful Day. Their choreography was well done but had a few mistakes, as did their vocals. Both groups had done well, Blaine's palms started to sweat. He was so nervous. Normally, he knew they'd go up there and do their best and no matter what the outcome was, they could be satisfied knowing that they had done the best they could. But this time, there was a little more pressure. They were dedicating their entire set to Sebastian. He took a deep breath as their school was called and headed up to their positions. The music to Miranda Lambert's Over You started playing slowly and Blaine began to.  
_"Weather man said it's gonna snow  
By now I should be used to the cold  
Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
It was only December  
I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me  
But you went away  
How dare you  
I miss you  
They say I'll be okay  
But I'm not going to ever get over you.."_

The other Warblers joined in, singing along with Blaine until he sang the last few notes.  
"It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone  
Cause you went away,  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be okay  
But I'm not going to ever get over you…"

The lights dimmed and the audience started to clap when the next song started. It was Third Eye Blind's Jumper, the song Blaine had first proposed when they found out about Sebastian's untimely death. They sang beautifully before starting the last song, Kenny Chesney's Who You'd Be Today.  
_"Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone.  
It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?  
Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Somedays the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
And I know it might sound crazy.  
It ain't fair. You died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun.  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how much I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
And sometimes I wonder  
Who you'd be today.  
Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again someday…"_

The music faded out and the crowd stood, clapping loudly. They called all the groups back onto the stage and they stood there nervously. Svenboolie came onstage and announced that the female acapella group had gotten third place and they headed off the stage. The Warblers and New Directions moved closer together on the stage. "And now…Your 2012 Sectionals winners are…" The late-night horror movie host said, pausing for a dramatic effect as he opened another envelope. "The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Blaine accepted their trophy and the New Directions congratulated them before they all headed off stage. Cooper was already back there, smiling as the boys grinned and gave their praise for Sebastian, saying a few words for the ex-Warbler. Blaine smiled when he saw his brother, who pulled him in for a tight hug.  
"God..I'm so proud of you B…"

Blaine smiled wide. "Thank you..I was so scared.."

"Well you had no reason to be. You were absolutely perfect…He would've loved it.." Cooper said softly. "Now go get everyone and tell them to meet us at Steak Escape to celebrate.."

Blaine did just that and they all piled into their cars and headed to the restaurant. Most of the boys were too busy talking about their win or Sebastian to notice anything. But Wes could see that spark in Blaine's eyes again. He couldn't help but get suspicious that the two brothers had started up their…relationship…again…

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And as I've said before, if you want to see anything happen, don't be too shy to message me. It really helps a lot to know what others think and want to see. But I'm super tired from the Jerrod Niemann, Chris Young, and Miranda Lambert concert and will most likely be called into work in the morning. So I need some rest. I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews would be fantastic :)


	13. Chapter 13

A month later, Blaine was waiting outside of Dalton Academy, waiting for Cooper. When he got there, Blaine slid into the car and placed his bag in the backseat. He smiled over at his older brother.  
"Hey."

"Hey," Cooper said, smiling lightly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. He knew that look.

"Well.." Cooper started, biting his lip. "They're back.."

Blaine groaned. "How long this time?" Cooper was quiet, not wanting to answer. "Cooper. How long?"

"Five weeks.."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "B-But..Why? W-What about us..?"

"We have to wait until they leave, Blaine. Trust me, I don't want to. But they can't even suspect anything.." Cooper said.

"But Cooper.."

"Blaine. We have to. I'm sorry. But that's just how it has to be."

The rest of the ride was silent. When they got home, their parents didn't even notice them as the boys headed upstairs. "Can we at least hang out?" Blaine asked.

"Tonight. We'll watch a movie or play a game. Whatever you want," cooper said softly before going to his own room.

Later on that night, cooper went to Blaine's room and they laid on his bed, fighting the need to reach out and pull the other closer as they watched a movie. It was getting late when it ended and Cooper was getting ready to leave the room when Blaine stood to give him a hug. But Cooper quietly pushed Blaine against the door and kissed his little brother fiercely. Blaine gave a small moan as he felt Cooper's hands sliding to his wait.  
"Shh..They'll hear.." Cooper whispered against Blaine's lips. The curly haired boy nodded, pushing his hips against Cooper's, eliciting a gasp. "Can you be quiet?" the older boy asked quietly as he caressed over Blaine's pants. Blaine nodded as he locked his door. Cooper led Blaine back to the bed and slid his sweatpants down along with his briefs. Blaine rolled his hips up as Cooper took him in his hand. The older boy knelt down on his knees before slinking down around Blaine, taking him deep. Blaine had to grab a pillow and place it over his mouth to muffle the moans. He reached down and pulled Cooper's hair, making him moan around Blaine as he bobbed his head. "Shh..They'll hear.." Cooper whispered against Blaine's lips. The curly haired boy nodded, pushing his hips against Cooper's, eliciting a gasp. "Can you be quiet?" the older boy asked quietly as he caressed over Blaine's pants. Blaine nodded as he locked his door. Cooper led Blaine back to the bed and slid his sweatpants down along with his briefs. Blaine rolled his hips up as Cooper took him in his hand. The older boy knelt down on his knees before slinking down around Blaine, taking him deep. Blaine had to grab a pillow and place it over his mouth to muffle the moans. He reached down and pulled Cooper's hair, making him moan around Blaine as he bobbed his head. Blaine moaned into the pillow as Cooper sucked harder, swirling his tongue at the head and giving more pressure at his sensitive spots. Cooper smiled around Blaine when he felt his brother's legs start to shake. He sped up, sucking hard as he moaned, sending vibrations through Blaine. Blaine arched his back, crying out into the pillow as he came down Cooper's throat. The older boy swallowed around him before pulling off with a pop and crawled up the bed to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine smiled tiredly as they pulled apart. "I gotta go to my room. See you in the morning babe.." Cooper said, giving him one last kiss before going to his room. A few minutes later, there was a knock on Blaine's door. He turned over as his mother stuck her head in.  
"Your father and I heard some strange noises..Are you okay?"

Blaine blushed, looking like a deer in headlights.  
"J-Just a..a bad dream.."

"Go back to bed," she sighed before walking back out.

Blaine pulled his phone out to text his brother.  
"Mom heard..But I told her it was a bad dream. That was really close..."

A couple minutes later, he got a response.  
"Umm..Blaine...-Wes"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he checked his sent messages. Sure enough, he had sent it to Wes by accident.  
"Shit! Sorry..just..ignore that..please.." he sent back before sending the text to his brother.

"It's okay. Just have to cool it down at the house. Goodnight B."

Two weeks later, Blaine felt like he was going to go insane without being able to really be with Cooper. Wes had been on him about how this was wrong and everything but promised not to say anything. He was waiting for his brother after school, as usual, and smiled as he pulled in and Blaine got into the car.  
"Hey coop."

"Hey yourself," Cooper said, heading away from the school. Blaine looked around, confused when Cooper took an old road that he had never been on. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Cooper smiled, making a few more turns before parking in a secluded area. They were surrounded by trees.

"I don't understand.." Blaine said innocently.

Cooper chuckled. "I thought we could come back here and be **alone**.."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "R-Really? I've missed you so much.."

"Me too.." Cooper smiled as they got into the backseat. Blaine climbed into his brother's lap and rolled his hips. "Fuck, I've missed that.."

Blaine smiled, leaning down and pulling Cooper's collar to the side and sucked the beautiful skin into his mouth.

Cooper moaned, reaching between them and undoing Blaine's pants before pulling them down. He slid his hands over Blaine's ass and sighed softly. He loved every part of Blaine. He was so perfect. Blaine licked a firm line up Cooper's neck and to his ear. "I need you…I need to feel you inside me again…" Cooper gasped, setting Blaine next to him and leaning into the front to grab the lube he brought from the glove department. He sat back down and prepared himself, sighing as Blaine undid his pants and pulled out his already hard member. Blaine stroked him slowly, looking up at his brother with lustful eyes before licking across the slit.

"Fuck…" Cooper moaned, reaching behind Blaine and rubbing over his hole, eliciting a long moan as Blaine took him deep. The older boy pushed in as he watched his brother suck him faster. He worked his finger inside Blaine before adding a second. As Cooper fingered Blaine, he used his thumb to press against his perineum. Blaine's body jerked forward from the pleasure, causing him to choke on Cooper's thick cock. Cooper's head fell back at the obscene sound. He worked his fingers faster as he continued to massage that spot for Blaine. The shorter boy sped up, sucking harder and rocking his ass back, tapping Cooper's thigh to tell him he was close. "Me too…Fuck…Harder Blaine.." Cooper breathed out as he rubbed against Blaine's prostate. They worked each other, their breaths becoming more rough and jagged as they came undone. Blaine came hard on the seats as he swallowed as much as he could, the rest dripping down his chin. Cooper bit his lip as Blaine pulled off, leaning in to kiss him desperately before cleaning up and heading home.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it's taken a few days to get this chapter up. I've been really sick and just wasn't up for doing anything. But here it is :))

* * *

The next two weeks felt like they were dragging on. Cooper and Blaine had a few quick kisses before bed each night. But it seemed like someone was always around. One of their parents would give them things to do and made the boys help plan with dinner parties and get everything straightened up. When they finally thought they had free time, one of their friends would find a way to pull one of the boys away. Wes, who had been suspecting they were together again, had been trying to get Blaine to hang out away from the house as much as possible. Blaine finally had enough the day before his parents were scheduled to leave. He told Wes he needed some personal time to himself, as Cooper did with his friends. The next day, their parents were getting ready to leave. The family all stood at the front door, the elders giving them the same 'be responsible and keep the family name in check' speech before heading out to their car and leaving once more.

Cooper waited until the car disappeared and he could tell they wouldn't be coming back before pulling Blaine close and pushing him against the wall. He looked into his brother's wide, excited eyes. They were the most beautiful color he had ever seen. They were mixed with brown, red, golden yellow, green, and gray. Most people would just call his eyes hazel. But they were so much more; changing with the way the light hit them. But he loved watching how all those colors disappeared into a dark black, his eyes filled with lust and need. Cooper pressed his body to Blaine's and gave him a chaste kiss. "I've missed touching you…kissing you…just being with you.." he whispered as his fingertips trailed up and down Blaine's slender yet muscular body. He grinned when he heard the tiniest whimper from his brother. "U-Upstairs..Please.." Blaine breathed out, gasping when Cooper picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room. Blaine giggled as he wrapped his arms around his older brother. He had missed this so much. Cooper laid Blaine down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He leaned in, kissing his brother deeply. Broken moans escaped each of them as the kiss became more heated and Blaine wrapped his legs around Cooper's waist. "Cooper…"

"Yes baby?" Cooper rasped out as he ground his hips down.

Blaine groaned, thrusting up against him. He looked up into his brother's piercing blue eyes that reminded him of the bottom of the ocean. "I want to..give you all of me…"

Cooper's sapphire eyes went wide. "A-Are you sure, Blaine? There's no rush."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sure. I love you, Cooper. I want you to be my…first.."

Cooper leaned down, pressing his body to his brother's as he pressed their lips together in a slow, loving kiss. He pulled away and stood up, slowly removing his clothes. Blaine watched, biting his lip as he watched the beautiful tanned boy in front of him. Cooper settled himself back over Blaine and removed his shirt, kissing down his toned chest as he worked on Blaine's pants. The older boy admired his brother's body, pulling his pants and briefs down and throwing them to the floor. He kissed his way back up Blaine's body, rolling his body so their dicks slid against each other. Blaine let out a small moan. "Cooper…" Cooper smiled. "I love you, Blaine.."

"I love you too.." Blaine said quietly as Cooper leaned over for the little bottle of lube and a condom from his pants pocket. He lay next to Blaine and rolled the condom on before slicking up himself and his fingers. Cooper pressed his lips to Blaine as he gently pushed a finger inside him. He slowly pushed in all the way, working the digit in and out before adding a second. He scissored his fingers, carefully stretching his brother. Cooper curled them, rubbing against that bundle of nerves and eliciting a low moan from Blaine. "A-Another.." Blaine gasped and Cooper complied. Blaine worked his hips down onto his brother's fingers, moaning and writhing with need.

Cooper was lining himself up with Blaine's entrance when the younger stopped him. "It's okay if you aren't ready.." Cooper said softly.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm ready..I just..I want to be on top.."

Cooper bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan. "Okay."

Blaine pushed Cooper onto his back and straddled him. He ran his blunt nails down Cooper's chest, causing the older's head to fall back. Blaine smiled to himself. He gave his brother a few slow pumps before lining him up with his hole and slowly lowering himself. Blaine paused once the head was in, both of them giving a moan. Blaine gingerly took Cooper until he had all of him. Cooper reached up, tangling his fingers with Blaine's. "It's okay, baby..Take your time.." Blaine just nodded, letting the pain subside before carefully lifting up and pushing back down. He gasped loudly, tightening his hands in his brother's grip. "H-How does it feel?" Cooper asked softly, doing everything he could to not thrust up into the tight heat.

"You're..You're so big, Cooper.." Blaine breathed out as he slowly moved his hips. "Oohh Cooper.."

Cooper moaned, trailing his fingertips up his brother's sides and across his chest, making him feel comfortable and relaxed. He slid his hands back down, settling on the slender waist. "So perfect, Blaine.."

Blaine sighed softly before quickening his movements. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his brother's lips. "I want you to..Mmm..fuck me, Cooper. Fuck me hard.."

Cooper let out a quiet whine. He gripped Blaine's hips, thrusting up into the tight ring of muscle. "Shit! Blaine, you're so fucking tight.."

Blaine bit down on Cooper's neck, making sure to leave a dark bruise as he rode his brother. "So good..Cooper..Oohhh..."

Cooper slapped Blaine's ass, making the younger gasp and moan. He was making the most delicious sounds and Cooper couldn't get enough. He grabbed the reddening flesh, spreading his cheeks and allowing him to fuck deeper. He angled himself just right and gave a harder thrust. The shorter boy cried out as his brother hit his prostate. Blaine's hands rested on Cooper's chest, his nails digging into the skin as he held himself up. "Fuck! Cooper! Right there!"

Cooper kissed Blaine passionately. "Tell me when you're close baby.." After a few more thrusts; Blaine told him and Cooper slowed his thrusts to a stop, making Blaine whimper. "B-But Cooper..Please.."

"Shh..Just trust me.." Cooper said softly, his hands roaming Blaine's heaving chest. He slowly lifted Blaine off of him and positioned him on his hands and knees on the bed. Cooper got behind Blaine and slowly pushed in. Blaine sighed with relief, pre-come pooling at the head of his throbbing cock. "Please Cooper..Fuck me.."

Cooper groaned, gripping his brother's hips and watching as he disappeared into him. He swore it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He quickly found a hard, fast rhythm. Cooper loved the way he had Blaine writhing at his touch. "So fucking sexy, Blaine.."

Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting his ass back and reveling in the sound of their skin slapping together. He felt his brother snake his arm around him and pull him up so his back was against Cooper's chest. "I want you to come with me baby.." Cooper whispered in his ear. Blaine was already sensitive from the previous position. His brother breathing in his ear made him inch closer to the edge. Blaine gasped. "C-Coop..Yes! I-I'm close.."

Cooper sped up, making sure to strike that bundle of nerves with each thrust. "Come for me, Blaine."

"COOPER!" Blaine cried out, keening as he came hard. Cooper felt his muscles fluttering around him, giving another thrust as he came deep inside his brother. Cooper held Blaine close, leaving sweet, wet kisses along his brother's neck and shoulder as they rode out their glorious orgasms.

* * *

A/N: Our boys finally had sex! Yayyy! I hope you all enjoyed. I am still sick so I hope I did it justice. I am currently out of ideas for this story. So unless I think of something, it will be a while before I update. If any of you want to see something happen, as I've said before, I am very open to listening to your ideas. So, let me know what you all think :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This one is really short. But I wanted to separate this from what happens next. Thanks a bunch to ZombieRachelLovesZombieQuinn and my girlfriend, Kayla.

* * *

Cooper plopped down on Blaine's bed one night, happier than usual. "What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I have an idea.." Cooper smiled. "Let me take you out tomorrow."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Cooper, we can't do those things."

"Correction, we cannot kiss or hold hands. Nothing like that. But we can go out to eat and stuff. People will just think we're brothers hanging out." Cooper explained.

Blaine smiled wide. "I'd love that, Cooper."

The older boy smiled wide as he pulled Blaine close. "You mean so much to me, B.."

"I know. You mean a lot to me too, Coop." Blaine said softly.

Cooper took a deep breath. "I just want you to know how special you are. And no matter what, I'll always be here for you."

Blaine swallowed hard. "Cooper..Is something wrong?"

"What? No," Cooper assured. "I just want you to know how much I love you. Your hair and eyes…Your face and soft skin. You're just perfect, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine got tears in his eyes. "Cooper..I love you too.."

The older boy grinned, wiping his brother's tears away as he laid them down. He pulled Blaine close and kissed them deeply.

It was the following Saturday night. Blaine was sitting across from his brother at a local Italian restaurant. Their waiter came to take their order and Cooper couldn't help but notice the way the guy looked at his brother like he was a piece of meat. Of course, Blaine was so naive that he didn't notice the obvious flirting. The waiter commented on Blaine's bow tie and how it made his eyes pop, making Blaine blush. He took their order and walked off, after winking at Blaine. Blaine saw Cooper roll his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You're so clueless. He was flirting with you." Cooper deadpanned.

"He was not," Blaine defended.

"Oh god. He so was. And you blushed!"

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "And you're jealous."

"Am not." Cooper scoffed.

"Cooper, I know you. But trust me. I'm not interested." Blaine said softly.

Cooper couldn't help but smile as he tangled his feet with his brother's underneath the table.

"Cooper.." Blaine gave an adorable groan, pulling his feet away so no one could see. But little did he know, someone did see and hear part of their conversation…

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, sorry for it being shorter than the others. I'll try to have another one up tonight or tomorrow. I have a lot of research to do for the next part.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. But I decided to go ahead to and write this one. Had me on edge the whole time. lmao. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Thad went up to David with a worried look on his face. "Dude, what's wrong?" David asked.

Thad looked down. "I umm…I have a friend who I think is in trouble..But I don't know what to do.."

"What kind of trouble?" David asked quietly.

"Well..I saw him with a family member and it was just how they acted..Something wasn't right, David.."

David shook his head. "I don't understand."

Thad sighed heavily. "The family member kept like…trying to be physical with my friend. It wasn't much. But it was enough to make my friend tell him to stop. But if you saw it..I just..I feel like something's going on.."

David put a hand on Thad's shoulder. "If you really think something's wrong, you should probably talk to an adult. Don't tell anyone else. It could get ugly really quick. We don't want that. It's not a Warbler, is it?" Thad nodded. "Maybe you should go to the headmaster. I don't know. But if something really is going on, we don't want it to continue."

Thad agreed. "Thank you, David. I'm going to do that..I might be late for practice."

"Don't worry about it. It's for a good reason." David said before Thad walked off. He walked over and took his spot at the council's table, sitting next to Wes. "Hey. Thad's going to be late."

"What? Why?" Wes asked.

David shook his head. "He thinks one of the Warbler's is having…problems…with a family member. He saw them yesterday and said it just didn't look right.."

Wes' eyes went wide, knowing exactly who he saw. "H-He didn't say who, did he?"

"No. But he's on his way to talk to the headmaster." David explained, looking up and seeing the panic in Wes' eyes. "Oh god. It's not you, is it?"

"What? No." Wes said quickly. "I-I just can't believe that..Shit..I left something in my locker. I'll be right back.."

David raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Alright.."

Wes quickly got up and started to walk out. "Blaine, I'm going to my locker. Walk with me? I want to talk to you about a song…"

Blaine shrugged but walked out with him. "What's up?"

Wes stopped after a minute. "We need to talk about…Cooper.."

Blaine sighed heavily. "I know you don't agree. But Wes, it's our choice."

"No. It's not about me or what I think." Wes said seriously. "Now, did you two go out yesterday? Anywhere at all?"

"Yeah. We went to that little Italian restaurant. Why?" Blaine asked.

Wes ran his hand through his hair. "Someone saw you. They said it looked like he was…well doing what you are doing but without your consent.."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "What? Who?"

"Doesn't matter." Wes said quickly. "But I'm going to tell David that we ran into Cooper out here and you had something to take care of. Okay? Go home and talk to your brother. The person that saw…Well, he's telling the headmaster right now.."

"Well, I have to go stop him," Blaine said, about to run off but Wes stopped him.

"No. You go in there and they'll know it's true. Go home. I don't need an answer to this. Please don't tell me. But if there is any evidence that it's going on…like..protection or anything at all..get rid of it. I don't want to lie if I get asked about it. But you know I will for you. Because I know it's what you want. But they won't understand, Blaine. Now go home and make sure you two act like you did before any of this ever happened."

Blaine nodded, pulling out his phone. "Thanks, Wes. I owe you big time!"

"And one day, I shall collect," Wes smiled lightly.

Blaine shook his head, running off to his locker as he called his brother.

"Hey B," Cooper answered happily.

"Coop. I need you to come get me **now**." Blaine said frantically.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked, grabbing his keys.

"Just get down here. I'll explain in the car."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I am not one hundred percent sure what will happen to our boys. But things are about to escalate for them. It will be an emotional ride. And it will end after a few more chapters. Just wanted to say thank you all for encouraging me to keep writing this. I'm so glad I did. And I love each and every one of you for supporting me. So, what do you all think should happen to Cooper and Blaine's relationship?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Warning for those of you like Lizzie, I cried while writing this. So be prepared. This chapter isn't the end. But it is near.

* * *

Cooper's heart was racing. He had no idea what was wrong with his brother. But he knew it had to be pretty damn bad for Blaine not to tell him on the phone. He grabbed his keys and headed to the car, speeding the whole way to Dalton. He pulled up and saw Blaine pacing in front of the school. He watched as his brother got in the car and could see the tears threatening to spill over.  
"Blaine..What happened?"

Blaine shook his head. "S-Someone knows..."

"What?" Cooper asked, his eyes going wide.

"Someone saw us at dinner last night..Wes wouldn't say who.."

Cooper shook his head, not believing any of this. "Wait. Wes knows?"

"Remember when you kissed me after I sang with…Sebastian? Well..He walked in. But he hasn't told anyone. I-I swear." Blaine swallowed hard as the burning behind his eyes increased. "B-But Wes said…whoever it was that saw..is talking to the h-headmaster right now.."

"We didn't do anything at the restaurant, Blaine..I don't understand.."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he misunderstood something…H-he thinks that you're…you're making me do things or something.."

The older boy felt like he was going to explode from his anger. He knew very well what he and Blaine were doing was erroneous. But he would **never** make his brother do anything. He loved him more than anything. Cooper turned the car around and raced home.

"C-Coop..? What's going to happen..?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking.

Cooper shook his head. "I don't know. But we'll be okay. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What about you? Cooper..I can't..I can't lose you.." Blaine whispered, his voice breaking as the tears fell.

"Listen to me, Blaine. We're going to go home and make sure **everything** looks like a normal home. Just like we would if mom and dad were coming home. I'll get the few condoms we've used and get rid of them. I will take care of everything. I promise." Cooper said seriously, trying to convince himself as well as Blaine.

Blaine pulled a tissue out of his pocket and blew his nose. He looked up at his brother with scared and innocent eyes. It reminded him of Blaine as a child. "I love you, Cooper.."

Cooper had to take a deep breath to control himself. He couldn't break in front of Blaine. He had to be strong. "I love you too, Blaine. More than anything."

They got home and Cooper led Blaine upstairs and drew him a bath with his favorite citrus bubble bath. He kissed his brother's forehead and told him to relax. The older ran around the entire house gathering anything that could somehow be connected to their relationship and cleaned their rooms. Luckily, the housekeepers did the rest.

Blaine got out of the tub and dried off before walking to his room and seeing that Cooper had laid out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. He got dressed and found his brother in his own room.  
"Coop? Can I come in?"

Cooper looked up. "Of course," he said softly.

Blaine climbed into his brother's bed and rested his head on Cooper's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "A-Are we going to have to..b-break up?.."

Cooper sighed. "No. But things will change for a while."

"What do you mean..?"

"We have to sleep in our own beds. Nothing physical. Of course if you need a hug or something, that's fine. No cuddling or anything." He explained as he stared at the ceiling.

"But no one can see us at home…" Blaine said quietly. He couldn't lose this.

"Blaine, we have to look like we're just siblings. No one else can suspect anything. One person suspecting is enough. And now they're getting adults involved. I need you to do something, Blaine."

"Anything for you.."

"Tomorrow, you will probably be called in to talk to the headmaster. Be strong." Cooper closed his eyes, trying to remember everything from the night before. "Tell them what I'm about to tell you. We went to dinner. The waiter seemed like he was flirting with you. And I'm your older brother. I've pretty much raised you. So naturally, I am protective over you. We had a nice dinner and went home. You did your homework and we watched RENT before going to bed."

"B-But I'm not good with lies.." Blaine said seriously. "What if he knows I'm lying?"

Cooper thought for a moment. "Technically, you're not lying. You're not telling the entire truth. But he'll be asking if you are being abused. Am I abusing you?"

"No. You wouldn't do that," Blaine said softly.

"Exactly. So see? It isn't a lie. And if you do have to lie, remember the lie so you can tell me. Just try your best baby. If you can do this, we might be able to get this to go away.."

Blaine nodded. "I will. I won't lose you.."

"You'll never lose me. No matter what happens, I will always be with you," Cooper said, not knowing if that was true. They laid there for a while, Cooper calming Blaine as much as he could before the younger fell asleep. He carefully got up and carried his brother to his room and tucked him into bed. He kissed Blaine's forehead before whispering, "I love you." Cooper looked down at Blaine, seeing how peaceful he looked. He wished he could keep his brother like this. He didn't deserve this pain. Part of Cooper was so pissed at himself for causing this. He should've said no to Blaine. He shouldn't have let this happen. But he knew, if he could back in time, he still wouldn't be able to say no that that angelic face. He loved his brother more than he could have ever imagined. What would he do if he lost him?

* * *

**A/N:** As I said in the beginning of this chapter, the end is coming. Not sure how many more chapters there will be. But it will be a few. It's killing me to write it because I want them to be happy so bad. But I also know it is inevitable that they will get caught at some point. Still not exactly how it will end. But we will see as it goes on. Thoughts on this chapter? Review please


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** So, this one is short. It's just the meeting with the headmaster. I would've went more into detail about what the office looked like. But well, when I looked up what it would look like, most of the pictures were from Harry Potter xD

* * *

The next morning in first period, as Cooper had suspected, Blaine was called into the headmaster's office. Everyone in his class looked up at him with curiosity. Most shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it since the Warbler was a prize student at Dalton. Blaine walked to the office and was seated. He looked around the large room filled with books, plaques, a huge desk, and other odds and ends.

Headmaster Walsh walked in and sat behind the large desk, looking uncomfortable. "Blaine…Something important has come to my attention."

Blaine looked down at the floor as he fidgeted. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"No, no. You're still one of the best students here. But, well.." The headmaster sighed. "I don't really know how to approach this subject. It isn't an easy thing to talk about. I need you to know that you can tell me anything. I'm here to help you."

Blaine nodded. "I know. But I-I don't understand.."

The older man looked at Blaine. "I know your parents travel a lot. Your brother takes care of you, correct?"

"Yeah. Cooper's always been there for me."

Headmaster Walsh was quiet for a moment. "Is he…only a brother to you?"

"Well no. In a way he's more since he has pretty much raised me. He's like my best friend." Blaine said honestly.

The headmaster bit his lip. "Is there a erm…sexual relationship there? Has he ever made you do..kiss him or anything at all?"

Blaine looked up finally, panic in his eyes. "What? No."

"Blaine. This is very serious. I'm not trying to upset you. Someone came to me and said they saw something that seemed like that. We're just looking out for you."

"No." Blaine repeated. "Cooper would never. He's my **brother**.."

Headmaster Walsh nodded. "I'm really not trying to upset you. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. Why would someone come to me concerned if nothing is going on?"

Blaine looked up at the older man, trying to think about how he and his brother were before that first night. "They must've misunderstood! I-I…He couldn't do that to me.."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. But I did have to…I called your parents yesterday. They're on their way home to help figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out! Why aren't you listening?" Blaine asked as he stood up, truly starting to get angry.

"Blaine, please. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay." The headmaster said, trying to calm the student.

"No! You're trying to ruin my family! I can't take this! He is my brother! And you're sitting there accusing him of…of raping me? No! Cooper would **never **do that to me!" Blaine screamed, turning on his heel and heading out of the office.

He ran back to class and grabbed his stuff to put it in his locker. He couldn't believe this. He felt like everything was crumbling down on him. Blaine was walking out of the school and pulling out his phone to call Cooper. But before he could find his number, he looked up and gasped.  
"Mom..Dad…"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this one being shorter. But it's because the next chapter is the last one. It is ending sooner than I thought but I have plans. Even though the next is the last chapter, the story isn't really over yet. I have been talking with ZombieRachelLovesZombieQuinn and I'm going to do a sort of continuation of what happens to Blaine after the next chapter. So I hope you all stick around for that :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** This is so sad for me. But this is the last chapter..

* * *

"Blaine, get in the car. We're going home," His mother said, trying to sound calm.

Blaine shook his head. "No. You believe them, don't you?"

"Blaine Anderson, do not talk to your mother that way," His father said sternly.

Blaine had to hold back a humorless laugh. Since when did they act like parents? "You're only here to keep the family name sacred."

"Get in the car, Blaine. We will talk about this at home." His father said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder and leading him to the car.

Cooper was still at work when they got home. Blaine looked down at his watch. He'd be home soon. His parents sat him down in the living room, not saying anything.

"Will someone say something?" Blaine asked, irritated.

"We know we haven't always been around.." His father sighed, ignoring Blaine rolling his eyes. "We just wanted to make sure we could give you and your brother everything you could ever want. I thought that Cooper would be responsible and look after you.."

His mother had tears in her eyes. "Tell me it isn't true..Please tell me he didn't make you do..that.."

Blaine sighed. "He didn't make me do anything!"

"But..something is going on?" His father asked.

Blaine looked down. He knew his parents could always see through his lies. But he had to try. "No."

"Blaine." His father said ardently. "Don't lie to me."

"Please…I-It wasn't his fault..I-I started it. I swear. Please don't punish him. He didn't do it.." Blaine got out in one breath before completely breaking down.

"Blaine, sweetie. This is wrong…And he knows better.." His mother said quietly.

Blaine looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes. "I-I love him.."

"You're sixteen! You don't know what love is!" The older man said loudly.

Cooper walked in and Blaine jumped up, running into his brother's arms.

"Blaine. Go to your room." Their father demanded, getting angrier when Blaine didn't move. "Now!"

Blaine looked up at Cooper, his eyes wide with fear. "Shh..It's okay, Blaine. Go to your room. I'll be there soon."

"Like hell you will!"

"Blaine, I promise. I don't want you to see this." Cooper said softly before giving his younger brother a slight push in the direction of the stairs. Blaine sighed as he quickly ran to his room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mr. Anderson demanded. "He is a child! You know better than this."

Cooper remained silent. He knew what his father was saying was true. There was nothing he could say to make this better.

"Cooper..You're usually know what you're doing. What were you thinking?" Mrs. Anderson asked her son.

"I don't know. Don't blame him. No matter what he says. I'm the older on. I knew this was wrong." Cooper said quietly.

"I want you out." Mr. Anderson said without hesitation.

"No…Where will he go?" His wife asked.

"B-But.." Cooper started but his father cut him off.

"He knew exactly what he was doing. I will **not** let someone who is willing to take advantage of his brother live in my house." He turned to Cooper. "You are not my son."

"Was I ever?" Cooper rolled his eyes. "You're never here. Who will take care of Blaine?"

"We will take care of that. This family is none of your business anymore. You have an hour to get your shit and leave." Mr. Anderson said before walking off to his study.

Cooper ran upstairs and into Blaine's room. He locked the door before his brother could run into his arms. "Cooper..What happened?"

Cooper sat Blaine down, holding him closer. "Blaine…baby, I have to leave.."

"No! You promised! You told me everything would be okay!" Blaine yelled, holding on to his brother tighter.

The older brother bit his lip, holding back tears. "Dad is kicking me out. I can't stay here.."

"Take me with you! Don't leave me..I-I love you, Cooper…D-Don't leave me…" Blaine cried.

Cooper turned them so they were facing each other and took Blaine's hand. "I love you so much Blaine. But this is over.." He used his other hand to cup Blaine's cheek. "But I need you to know that this was real. That I do love you more than anything…I wish I could fix this but I can't. Don't forget me Blaine…" Cooper finished, leaning in for one last kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his brother. This couldn't be happening. He needed Cooper. Who would be there for him? No one knew him like Cooper. No one else cared. Blaine tightened his grip on his brother. "Don't leave…Please..I can't do this without you.."

Cooper sighed. "You can. You just don't know how yet. You'll be okay. You'll learn how to take care of yourself. I did it. You can too. I believe in you. I have to go, baby.."

"No! I won't let you.." Blaine cried out.

"I have to pack. I don't have time.." Cooper said, tearing out of Blaine's grip and heading to his room to pack.

Blaine fell onto his bed as more tears came. He laid there for a few minutes before quickly jumping up and grabbing his backpack. He threw random clothes and things he knew he'd need if he left. Once he was done, he ran into Cooper's room with the bag on his back.

Cooper sighed. "Blaine. What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." Blaine said seriously. "I don't care if we don't have money or a place to stay. I am staying with you."

"Don't make this harder than it already is B.."

"Just take me with you! They'll hire some random person to take care of me. Please, Cooper. Take me with you.."

Cooper took a deep breath. He hated to even think it but he knew the only way to get Blaine to stop was to be stern. "Blaine. You're staying here. End of story." He said, trying not to break as he looked at Blaine's tear stained cheeks.

"You want me..You told me it was real.." Blaine choked out.

Cooper swung his bag over his shoulder. "It was. Was Blaine. I am your brother. We would never be able to go out in public and be happy. We'd have to hide away. That's not fair to you. Now go back to your room. They're going to say awful things about me. Remember the good times. Remember how I took care of you. Remember how much I love you..Love not loved.." He said the last part quietly, leaning down to kiss Blaine's forehead.

Blaine sank to the floor, crying as his eyes focused on Cooper's back as he watched his brother walk out of his life.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **I really can't believe how far I got with this. I originally planned this as a oneshot. But you all kept me going. And I am so happy that I did. I couldn't have gotten anywhere near this far without every one of my readers. I love you all so much. This is the end of this story. But it's also a beginning. ZombieRachelLovesZombieQuinn gave me a pretty interesting idea. I'm starting a new story. It will be a continuation of this. Blaine's parents want this to go away so they will pull Blaine out of Dalton and send him to McKinley. He will try to start over and make new friends. Life won't be the same but he will try. But I can say, this is not the end of Cooper. It will take a few chapters of the next story (Somebody That I Used To Know) for Blaine to get into a new normal setting. But Cooper will be back, my lovelies. Thank you all for sticking with me. I love you all so much and I can only hope you all follow the next story. Keep a lookout for that one :)


End file.
